Not So Happy After All
by Addison Blair
Summary: We all know the ending of every Disney Princess movie, the guy gets the girl, good trumps evil, and everything is daisies and sunshine. Even in fairy tales, this cannot last. The girl finds someone else, evil wins out over moral integrity, and storm clouds cover the sun. Can these women fight the urges of greed, lust, and moral temptation? Chances are, probably not. Dont lose faith


**Hello, to all of my faithful readers and to those who may be reading my stories for the first time. As some of you know, I started a Hunger Games fanfic titled, **_**Hunted**_**. I am putting that story on hold for right now. My well of inspiration for it has long run dry. I will most likely pick it up again sometime in the distant future. I have gotten an idea for another fanfiction. It will be called, **_**Not So Happy After All. **_**I decided to add to the many stories out there about what really happened after the Prince and Princess rode off into the sunset. In this fanfic, every chapter will be a short story of one Princess' not so happy ever after. Since every chapter is from the point of view of a different Princess, I will take requests on which Princess's story you would like to see. I hope that you will continue to follow and give me feedback as I embark on this new adventure. Thank you for your continued support,**

**Addison Blair**

* * *

**Summary**

**We all know the ending of every Disney Princess movie, the guy gets the girl, good trumps evil, and everything is daisies and sunshine. Even in fairy tales, this cannot last. The girl finds someone else, evil wins out over moral integrity, and storm clouds cover the sun. Can these women fight the urges of greed, lust, and moral temptation? Chances are, probably not. Don't lose faith, sometimes even good can come from evil. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The shoe's on the other foot**

"No, this can not go on. I can not do this to James," I say as I try to fight off the advances of Gio, one of the stable boys.

"Ella darling, do not play with my poor heart this way! Just your beauty breaks my heart," Gio exclaims. "Besides Ella darling, you know you can not resist my charms," he says with a devious grin.

I look into his eyes and immediately know that he is right. I have fallen in love with this man. So much has changed since James put my slipper on my foot two years ago. He has grown cold and distant. Only paying attention to me when he. . .needs me. I put up with this for close to a year and then I was rescued by Gio. I had just come in from the stable and was walking back up to the Palace when Gio came up to me and asked how I had been feeling lately. We had grown close, and I often confided in him when I was feeling particularly down. I explained to him that the Prince was never home and when he was, he might as well be gone.

"Ella, come back to me," Gio says as he shakes me gently. I must have gotten lost in my memories.

"Lets run away together! James will never notice that I have gone! Lets go right now!" I shout and start pulling on Gios' arm. He looks at me like I have gone mad. Maybe I have.

"Is that what you want? I have nothing to offer you," Gio says solemnly.

"Gio, I do not care about what you do or do not have, I only want you. What do you say? We will go off and start a new life together," I say longingly.

"Alright. I know a man that can procure a ship for us. We can sail to America!" Gio says animatedly.

America. Suddenly I see my life opening up for me. Gio and I starting a new life in a new land. What could be better?

"Ella? Ella where the hell are you?" James shouts from further up the path.

"We must go now Gio!" I shout, and I pull on his arm.

"No, we must stay and face this problem. Once we have left here, he can not hurt us. We owe him at least an explanation," Gio reasons. I give up and stand firm beside him.

"Ella, what are you doing? Why are you with him?" James bellows.

"Your highness, Ella and I are in love and we are running away together. There is nothing you can do to stop us," Gio says cooly. James stands stunned and speechless.

"You cannot! I wont allow it!" James shouts, now filled with rage.

"We are going James, I am leaving you! I have had-" I am cut off by James, with his sword drawn, lunging at Gio. Before I can do anything to stop him, James plunges the sword into Gios' chest.

"No! Gio, stay with me! Do not leave me, please!" I sob over Gios' still body. James jerks me up, so that I am eye level with him.

"You will not leave me for stable garbage. You are mine," he seethes. He lets me down, and I slump to the ground.

I do not know how long I lay there beside Gio. It is dark by the time I make my way up to the Palace. I stare at the big, cold, shell of a home and am burdened by the knowledge that I cannot escape this place. Being a woman, I cannot leave unaccompanied. Especially since I am the Princess. I would be too easily noticed. I walk into the castle hoping that one day, the dream that I wished, would come true.


End file.
